In the prior arts, small light bulbs connected in series with a low voltage are lightened synchronously. The entire circuit is disconnected when one or more tungsten filaments are burn out or when one or more light bulbs fall off.
In order to resolve this problem, the Chinese Patent #CN95226975.9 discloses a light bulb with resistance wire, a circuit is established by the resistance wire when one or several tungsten filaments are burn out, which does not affect the other light bulbs. However, the resistance wire or fuse as disclosed in the Chinese patent #CN95226975.9 is arranged inside of the light bulb, a decorative light with the light bulbs is turned off when one or several light bulbs fall off, which results in the decorative light not working.